


Calida Garridan: The Lies That Bind Us

by TheEmeraldWitch (orphan_account)



Series: Calida Garridan [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, F/M, Lies, Manipulative Relationship, The Tesseract (Marvel), dont read this if you dont like gore, father/daughter abusive relationship, it kinda gets dark not gonna lie, main character is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: There’s something dark going on beneath the surface of New York. Something that Spiderman alone can’t handle. And, when he calls on the Avengers to help him investigate, things only get worse.(Note: This is set after Spiderman calls the Avengers, so that bit isn't actually included.)





	Calida Garridan: The Lies That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> This book is probably gonna darker than everything else I’ve written, other than my other series, which is on Wattpad. I do not own Marvel or any of their characters, I wish I did. I only own Calida, any other characters of mine I choose to add, and the plot. Also, because Loki is seventeen in human years, he is seventeen in this.

A young woman of around seventeen looked down at the man on his knees before her. The cold on her face was nothing compared to what was inside of her. She didn’t want to do this. But didn’t she?

“What is goal?” She asked the man darkly. Her face was cold, eyes harsh and calculating.

Loki looked up. He definitely looked younger than he would have on Asgard, seeing as he was only seventeen in human years. “To destroy the Avengers.”

“Good.” She fingered the blue necklace around her neck. It was shaped like a flame, with a small piece of the Tesseract inside of it. Enough to control people, though. It was a gift. She offered Loki a hand and helped him up. 

“Go review the plans.”

~o0o0o0o0o~

Calida Garridan stood in front of her mirror, smirking. 

She was wearing a red and black plaid, semi-preppy dress. It had a black silk collar with a lace and velvet neckline that had black rose designs on it, as well as black lace underneath bits on the skirt that made layers. She also wore black fishnet leggings and black ankle boots, with dark eye makeup and a dark red lipstick that complimented her pale skin. 

Her brown hair fell in waves down her shoulders, and blue eyes sparkled with confidence and mischief, holding the secrets of a thousand men. Her shoulders, despite holding the weight of secrets someone her age shouldn’t have to bear, didn’t sag. They remained back, her back ram-rod straight and chin held high, confidence obvious. Only those who knew her well would see past the charade. And that was no one. 

A light knock sounded against her door. “Come in!” Calida called.

Loki came in. “Your driver wants to know if you’re ready.”

“I am.” She answered, smiling at him. The heel on her boots made her taller, so that now Loki held only a few inches on her instead of a full head. 

He stood behind her, taking her hand kissed along her jaw, neck, and collarbone. 

“Love, I’m going to be late.”

He stopped and stood back. “I love you.”

“I love you, as well.”

Calida grabbed a small tupperware of pomegranate seeds and a spoon on her way out the door, eating them as she was driven to school. She rolled her eyes. “I don’t see why I have to be driven to school.” She stared out the tinted windows of the black SUV. Very inconspicuous.

“You know why. Your father wants to ensure your safety.” Her driver said. Calida didn’t know his name. She had never been told, and he had never introduced himself.

“My father can go to hell.” Calida grumbled.

~o0o0o0o0o~

Calida stepped out of the car elegantly, hand hooked around the strap of the black book bag that hung from her shoulder. Head turned as she walked by, and she shot them a challenging stare. Each and every student looked away.

Calida’s eyes darted around, taking in the lockers that lined the walls and the mass of students. Her dark red nail polish glistened as she spun the lock on her own locker, unloading the books, binders, and small amount of locker decorations (all either black or dark red) she had with her. 

A whistle from behind her made her turn around. There was a boy standing behind her, with a beard. _Well, that’s definitely not natural. _She thought, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Flash Thompson.” He said, holding a hand out.

Calida didn’t shake it, instead looking him up and down. “Calida.”

“No last name?”

“I don’t usually give my full name out. Especially not to strangers.”

“But you know my name. So we’re not really strangers, are we?”

“That is some bitch-ass logic straight outa _It_, and I don’t do logic that stupid. God, you people are supposed to be smart.”

“Oh, I am. I’m on the Decathlon team.”

“As an alternate, Flash.” An annoyed voice said behind him. 

“What? No, I’m-”

“Yes, you are.” The voice said again.

Calida looked over Flash’s shoulder. A girl stood behind him, reading a book and ignoring everything else.

“Michelle Jones.” She said, looking up from her books for long enough to shake Calida’s hand. Flash looked offended.

“Calida.”

“What’s your last name?”

Calida hesitated. “Garridan. Calida Garridan.”

Flash looked even more offended, but also shocked, while Michelle’s eyebrows flew up for a half a second. 

“Cool.” She said, burying her nose in her book again and walking away.

Calida decided that she liked her.

“As in…” Flash began.

Calida sighed. “Yes, as in Jon Garridan. Now could you _please _leave me alone?”

Flash’s cocky attitude returned faster than Loki taking the Tesseract when faced with it. “How about we have lunch together? Or dinner? You’ll be happy to take up the offer of a date with me, I’m sure-”

Calida cut him off. “I have a boyfriend.” Surely not all high school aged boys were like this, right? “And he doesn’t exactly take kindly to people who try to take me from him. Neither do I, in fact.”

“And who might this boyfriend of yours be? I’ll take him off your hands.” **(That sentence is so gay oh my God I love it. I’m pan by the way, I wouldn’t say that if I wasn’t LGBTQ) **He cracked his knuckles in an attempt to look scary. It failed horribly. Calida felt like she was being threatened by a cupcake.

Calida smirked at him. “I highly doubt you could do that. Hell, you probably couldn’t take…” She searched the crowds, and pointed out a kid wearing a t-shirt with a science pun on it. Calida got it and fought the urge to laugh. “that kid.”

“Penis Parker? I could take him easily.”

Calida snorted. “No, you couldn’t.” The outline of muscles that showed beneath his shirt and hoodie were obvious to her, as well as how he seemed aware of everything around him, just as she was. She knew there was no way Flash could beat him in a fight. “Well…Maybe if he wasn’t fighting back. Anyway, you couldn’t take me or my boyfriend, believe me.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Do you take it as a threat?”

“Yes,” He growled, aiming for a punch at her shoulder. 

Calida yawned as she caught his fist in a split-second reaction. She gave him a simpering look as she twisted his arm, ignoring the small crowd that had formed. He stared at her in shock, and she took the moment to swipe his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground.

She bent down. “Next time, I’ll judo-flip you.” She hissed.

“Miss Garridan!” A voice called, and Calida cringed. “Mr. Thompson! My office, now!”

~o0o0o0o0o~

“Miss Garridan, just because you are the daughter of a highly influential figure does not mean-” The principal began.

“I didn’t ‘attack him,’” Calida made air quotes, “because I’m the daughter of Jon Garridan. He attacked me.”

“The two of you were seen exchanged hostile words in the minutes leading up to the fight.” The principal insisted.

“Flash tried to punch me.”

“Sir, she threatened me!” Flash exclaimed, still clutching his arm.

“I did not threaten you. You asked me out, I told you that I have a boyfriend, and that neither of us like it when people ask either of us out, seeing as we are happy, and you said that you would take him off my hands, while cracking your knuckles. And, by the way, I felt like I was being threatened by a cupcake, you might want to work on looking scary. I said that you couldn’t take someone you called ‘Penis Parker’, at which you point you said, and I quote, ‘I could take him easily.’

“I told you that you can’t, and said that maybe you could if he wasn’t fighting back. I also added that you couldn’t take me or my boyfriend, at which point you responded with, ‘Are you threatening me?’ I responded with, ‘Do you take it as a threat?’ You said that you do and tried to punch me. The punch was horrible, and I caught your arm, twisted it, then swiped your legs out from under you. And, believe me, your arm should not and definitely does not still hurt. I barely touched you. I can do a whole hell of a lot worse.”

“Language!” The principal scolded.

“I really couldn’t care less.” The warning bell rang sharply, and Calida stood. “Well, I should get to class.”

“You stay right here, young-!”

“Wouldn’t want to be late!” Calida, said, walking out the door and towards her her homeroom.

~o0o0o0o0o~

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher said as Calida entered the room. The boy from before, Parker, was sitting at the back of the room with Michelle and someone Calida didn't recognize. "And here she is. Would you please introduce yourself?"

Calida's eyes passed over the people in the room. "I trust you all know my name, seeing as I already got myself in trouble. Um, I'm an asshole, don't fuck with me, I like horror movies. That's all you need to know." She sat down next to Michelle and pulled out a copy of _Heart of Darkness_. 

"What are you reading?" Michelle asked quietly. 

"_Heart of Darkness_. You?"

"Same."

They read in silence as the class passed.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is probably a lot shorter than chapters normally will be, because I try to keep my chapters above two thousand words. I hope you enjoyed the series, it's gonna be a lot of fun to write, seeing as it's consistent darkness instead of spots of very deep, very awful darkness.


End file.
